The present disclosure relates to an electrophotographic photosensitive member.
An electrophotographic photosensitive member is used in an electrographic image forming apparatus. A multi-layer electrophotographic photosensitive member or a single-layer electrophotographic photosensitive member is for example used as the electrophotographic photosensitive member. The multi-layer electrophotographic photosensitive member includes a photosensitive layer that includes a charge generating layer having a charge generation function and a charge transport layer having a charge transport function. The single-layer electrophotographic photosensitive member includes a single-layer photosensitive layer having the charge generation function and the charge transport function.
The electrophotographic photosensitive member includes a photosensitive layer.
In an example, the photosensitive layer contains a naphthalenetetracarboxylic diimide derivative having a structure represented by chemical formula (E-1) as an electron transport material.
